1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to technology for eliminating a gaze tracking error caused by reflection light generated on a lens of a vision aid due to an infrared lighting element when a user wears the vision aid, in a gaze tracking apparatus for tracking a gaze of the user by using the infrared lighting element.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a gaze tracking method, a position at which a user gazes may be recognized.
The gaze tracking method may provide a similarity to an existing mouse operation protocol, an immediacy of pointing at a gazing area, a convenience of providing a function of an input device to a user having a difficulty in moving a hand, and an immersion provided by adjusting a viewscreen based on a gaze direction of a user.
In lieu of a method of tracking a gaze by devices to be worn on a head of a user, a method of computing a gazing position by installing a camera and a lighting element in an external area rather than being worn by a user may be provided as the gaze tracking method.
In this example, by using an infrared lighting element, an eye image having a reduced amount of image noise may be acquired through the camera and a reflection light, for example, a glint, occurring when an infrared light is reflected from a surface of a cornea may be used to compute gaze information. Since the reflection light is simply and stably detected from an input image by applying image processing technology, the reflection light may be used as a reference point to compute the gaze information for enhancing accuracy and stability of performance in many gaze tracking technologies.